Possibly Falling For The Flea
by Heichou
Summary: Izaya has been slightly depressed since the cat and mouse chases weren't so fun anymore. By the possible help from the ex-bartender,do you think Izaya and Shizuo's hate relationship end and turn into...Love? Warnings: Cursing, violence, shonen-ai, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR!
1. Two Weeks Before Present Time

**~~Possibly Falling For The Flea~~**

**Chapter 1: Two Weeks Before Present.**

**Description: Izaya has been slightly depressed since the cat and mouse chases weren't so fun anymore.**

**By the possible help from the ex-bartender,do you think Izaya and Shizuo's hate relationship end and turn into...Love?**

**Warnings:Cursing, violence, shonen-ai, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Durarara! Nor it's character. NOW, ONWARD! TO THE STORY!**

_~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~_

~Two Weeks Before Present Time~

(~Izaya POV~)

I am a God. I am loved by ALL of humanity.. Well.. All of humanity in Tokyo. Except maybe a few client's and Shizu-Chan.. He's such an interesting monster~! I always get on each and every little angry nerve he has~!

Tsk,Tsk,Tsk. You need to control your anger, Brute~. Sigh.. This became boring.. I need to entertain my godly self with my lovely humans~ Excluding Shizu-Chan.. He's not human. I don't love him like my precious civilians of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. He is a monster. And thats all he'll ever be..

(~No POV~)

Izaya Orihara, The famous Informant of Shinjuku that you'd pay a price for information on anything.

You name it, Lost Daughter/Son, Lost Wife/Husband, Finding out if your spouse is cheating on that gay Ice Cream shop employee, And so on. The Information broker was walking on the sidewalk in Ikebukuro, Looking for a certain blond protozoan walking around close by.

"IIIIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" A certain young man with raven hair and crimson colored eyes got his wish. His wish to piss of his least favorite monster.

"Ahh~ Shizu-Chan! What a lovely surprise to see you here~!" The raven haired informant said with a smirk while drawing out his blade.

The Ex-Bartender got even angrier, "A "Surprise"?! YOU'RE IN IKEBUKURO, YOU CAME HERE ON PURPOSE, FLEA! THERE WAS NO FUCKING SUPRISE!"

The ravens smirk widened, "Shizu-Chan, Tsk Tsk, Theres children around. Watch your language~,"

The blond growled loudly like a dog.

"Oh~! And you used your small excuse for a brain to figure out I came here! Good Shizu-Chan, You should get a medal~"

"IZAAAYYYAA!" The angry blond yelled his name again.

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

The two most feared men of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku fought and fought, then ended the whole routine with a classic cat and mouse chasing game. Izaya made it home safe. Excluding the minor cuts and scratches from the brute and his stop signs.

Once he unlocked the door he went straight to the shower, then the bed, then to sleep.

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

(~Izaya's POV~)

Man..When I was asleep..I had some strange dreams..Like I had one where there was ugh..Shizu-Chan.

'What the hell was the Protozoan doing in my dream? MY DREAM?!' I thought very negatively.

'Bleh..I need a shower.' I headed off into the direction of my bathroom.

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

Shizu-Chan. Shizu-Chan. Shizu-Chan. Shizu-Chan...

GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!

I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT YOU!

I slammed my head into the shower tile, After slamming said head it started to drip red liquid.

Damn it! Probably needs a couple of bandages?

I got out of the shower, turning off the warm water, feeling the cold air hit my bare body. I shivered. Then I wiped the fog off of my bathroom mirror above the sink, moving my hair a bit.

Ohhh no.

THAT. That needs FAR MORE than bandages, I need Shinra to stitch it up.

I wrapped a towel around my waist, Going to my bedroom, Putting clothes on. Then heading out the front door, Parka on, multiple knives in each pocket in said parka. Heading to Ikebukuro

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

I made it to my friend, An underground doctor, Shinra's apartment with a white hand towel.

And thankfully, Not running into that mindless brute. Like I need something worse than this..

I arrived at the Underground doctors door and knocked on it several time. The door opened revealing a person with a womanly figure, an all black leather suit with matching shoes and gloves, and a yellow motorcycle helmet in the shape of a cats head.

She pulled out a PDA and tapped on the keyboard gently.

[Hi Izaya, What brings you here?]

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

"SHINRA!," I shouted walking in the apartment, "I'M HURT I NEED HEELLPPPP.."

"What's all the commotion?," A brunette walked into the room, but once he saw me his eyes widened.

"IZAYA! W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?!"

The women in the room must have not noticed because when she took a second look at me, she quickly got out her PDA than typed rapidly, [Izaya! Oh my god, are you okay?!]. She shoved the device in my face, my eyes closing from the burn of the light.

"Yeah, Celty. I'm fine, Just a little bleeding from the head~." The brunette doctor quickly ran to my side and examined my wound. "Did you run into Shizuo awhile ago?" He asked while leading me into his room set up for his patients.

"Nope. I didn't run into the mindless brute...Yet~." I heard my old friend sigh "You shouldn't go bothering him all the time you know.." He started to pull out some band-aids and other stuff. "But it's fun Shinraaa~!"

He sighed again, "But Izaya, Maybe you two can actually be friends! Wouldn't that be fun? No more

destruction in Ikebukuro~!" He said very happily. It was my turn to sigh, "Annnd you ruined the fun.".

Celty came behind me and typed something out then showed it to me.

[Anyways, How did you hurt your head enough for it to bleed?]

"Ah, Good question,Celty~" I responded, Trying to think of an excuse. I thought of one. "Bad experience with a client." Then Shinra decided to respond, "Pshhh, Then it was a REAAL bad 'Experience'."

"Heh, yeah.." Shinra then pulled out a needle and then proceeded to add a clear liquid in it.

"This is numbing the pain, I'm going to put stitches in your head.." The raven haired man nodded.

Celty typed out something and showed it to Shinra.

Of course I couldn't read it..

(~No POV~)

[It's that bad?] The women with the cat helmet asked the brunette doctor. Shinra proceeded to give Izaya the numbing medication. "Yes. It must been real bad information." He whispered quietly enough for Celty to hear but not the Informant.

Celty 'Nodded'. Then quickly realized something and typed it out for only Shinra's eyes only.

[Shizuo is coming later. He'll get instantly angry once he sees Izaya..] Izaya's eyes were flickering slowly giving a sign that hes falling into sleep. Shinra took notice of this.

"Oh thats right..Dang it.."

**A/N: YEAHHHHH NEW SHIZAYA STORY IN DA HOUUSEEEEE!**

**Bye~**

**~R**


	2. That Damned Louse!

**~~Possibly Falling For The Flea~~**

**Chapter 2: That Damned Louse!**

**Description:Izaya has been slightly depressed since the cat and mouse chases weren't so fun anymore.**

**By the possible help from the ex-bartender,do you think Izaya and Shizuo's hate relationship end and turn into...Love?**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, shonen-ai, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR!**

**A/N: Thanks for the favs and follows, I really appreciate it!**

_**FrostlessKiss: Well thanks for reading the first chapter~! AND BRING IT ALLL OOONNNN xD**_

**and I SHALL UPDATE SOON~**

**Disclaimer: Why yes.. I own this... THE STORY-PLOT NOT Durarara! HAHAHAHA /Starts crying/**

**waAAAAHHHHHhhh!**

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~**

(~Shizuo POV~)

That damned flea really pissed me off yesterday, REALLY PISSED ME OFF! Grrr...

The sound of his name Pisses me off.. Izaya Orihara. Ugh! That name gives me migraines..

That louse.. He smells like pure concentrated evil...

He's a bad guy that makes me sick.

He sells information to 'certain people' and 'clients' or whatever the hell they're called.. Oh yeah as I was saying.. He sells information about people that have prices on their heads. He convinces girls to jump of buildings. Thats what I heard on what they call..The.. uhhh

I..Internet? I don't know, That bullshit is WAYY too hard to make that screen thingy work.. Damned kids. Read a fucking book and do your damn homework is what I say.

Oh wait.. I'm going completely off track..

My name is Shizuo freakin' Hewajima. I'm a debt collectors bodyguard. So if you have that damn money in your wallet, Spit it right the fuck out because I don't like to get angry and play.

"Shizuo," I hear the sound of my bosses voice, so I look into his direction "It looks like we're done for the day." He says turning into the direction of Russia Sushi, "Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Tom-My boss asked. "Naw I'm heading to someones place soon to pick up something."

"Oh, Okay. See ya tomorrow then." He waved then walked off. And I waved back and started heading off to Shinra's place.

God must be feeling generous today, since I haven't seen the flea today.. Maybe he's planing something..

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

(~ Shinra's POV ~)

Hello, I'm Shinra Kishitani! I'm an underground doctor, I work on patients with certain reasons for not seeing normal doctors, Such as treating bullet wounds and doing plastic surgery and other treatments not showing up on their medical history.

I live with the love of my life, Celty Sturluson. Ahh~ Her name sounds like poetry to me.

She is a Dullahan from Ireland, Shes been searching twenty years for her lost head.

Well... Here's a secret... I may know where Celty's head is but.. If I tell her.. She may regain her identity and memories and she might run away with her head. I really DON'T want her to leave me, Nor do I want to leave her.

I love her very very VERY much! And I want her to know that sooner or later because..

I'm going to p-

[Shinra! Shizuo is at the door! I'm going to distract him while you try to wake Izaya up or hide him very well.]

My beloved shoved her PDA close to my face, Causing me to snap out of my train of thought.

"Okay, Dearest~" I say "Dearest" sweetly..For her to know that I love her.

She walked out of the room, With that I gently slap Izaya in the face.

"Izaya.." Slap.."Izzaaayyaa~" Poke then slap. "Izaya.." I sighed, This is getting annoying..

"Izaya!" I hit him in the forehead , Causing him to stir.

"..Ghhhnng.." He moves his head a bit.. "There you go.. Izaya.. Wakey wakey~" He stirred even more, then moved his head up to look up at me.

"Shhhiinnnraaann?" He said sleeply. "Its Shinra, Izaya." He looked down, "Sooorrrryyyyyy~," He looks like hes drifting to sleep but also trying to fight it. "I'm just reaaalllllyyy sleepyyy.."

He lifts his head again and I look in his eyes, "Its okay but, You need to try to stay awake,Izaya."

"I caaannnn'ttt." He whines. "Try." I repeat simply. "M'Kayyyyy" He replies then tries to stand up,

"Shinnraa, Woooaaahhh, I'm dizzzyyyy.."

I quickly grabbed his shoulders to help him balance him self. "Don't worry, I gotcha'!" I heard him chuckle a bit "B-But I need to try to walk without h-help." He tries balancing him self on his own.

"Why is that?" I ask clueless.

"I need to pee."

"Oh..."

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

(~Celty's POV~)

I quickly walk to the door, fixing my helmet since it was a tiny bit crooked. I grab my PDA and put my other hand on the door knob, twisting it to invite the guest out side the door. Behind the door was no other than Shizuo Hewajima.

The so called "Monster of Ikebukuro" But hes not a monster, I swear! He just has a short fuse when it comes to being angry. I know, Because sometimes he comes to me to talk to. And he says thing he wouldn't dare say to anyone else.

Maybe it's because I don't have a head. So maybe he thinks I won't judge him or say things that might hurt him from hearing them from somebody's mouth. But its fine, I'm fine with him coming to speak with me.

[Shizuo! Nice to see you :) You look nice today.] I type quickly, showing him the message. I move aside as he walks in, "Tch, If I look 'Nice' now I must have been great earlier," I see him better in the light of Shinra's and my apartment.

He's soaked, Head to toe. "The Rain came unexpectedly." He finishes.

Me and Shizuo turn our heads- Well I 'Turn' my helmet- To the direction of loud giggles, In the patient room.

"Heh," Shizuo turns back to me. "Sounds like Shinra's having a good time in there." He points at the door, With his hand in a Thumbs Up position.

[I guess so.] Trying to keep him occupied from looking in the doors direction, since I hear footsteps coming this way from the room.

[Want a glass of milk?] I offer. "Sure." And with that, I walk to the fridge grabbing a carton, Then a glass, Filling it with the white liquid, Then handing it to Shizuo.

"Thanks." He thanked me then gulped down the drink. And while he was doing that I noticed behind him, Izaya stumbling into the bathroom, While Shinra was holding his shoulders. Then Shinra walked over here.

"Shizuo! What a nice surprise!" He said very happily..As always. Shinra never really get upset easily.

"What..? You told me to come here.." Shizuo said a bit confused.

"Oh! Well.. I forgot you were coming today." Shinra ended his sentence with a small smile and not one of those goofy grins.

We all heard a toilet flush, The sink running then and bump on the bathroom door and an "Ow..".

"Who the hell is in there?" Asked Shizuo.

The door opened, Revealing an Izaya holding his forehead saying, "I hit my head on the door.."

He ended with a dumb grin.

"IZAYA!?"

**A/N: YAAAYYYYY CHAPTER TOOOOO...TWO...**


	3. A Drugged Izaya Is NEVER Good

**~~Possibly Falling For The Flea~~**

**Chapter 3: A Drugged Izaya Is NEVER Good.**

**Description:Izaya has been slightly depressed since the cat and mouse chases weren't so fun anymore.**

**By the possible help from the ex-bartender,do you think Izaya and Shizuo's hate relationship end and turn into...Love?**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, shonen-ai, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR!**

**A/N: BLAH DANG IT I FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Welp, I'm too lazy..**

**Btw Thanks Everyone else for reviewss~!**

**Disclaimer: Pshhh I don't own shit... Except my DRRR manga, story plot and this computer..**

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~**

(~Celty POV~)

"IZAYA!?" Shizuo says outraged. I quickly fumble for my PDA to type something to calm him down.

I can see his anger rising and rising each moment he looks at Izaya and watches him try to stumble to the door. I find the PDA and quickly tab on the mini keyboard.

[Shizuo! Calm down!] I get his attention and make him read the message. I erase the message, then compose something new.

[He came here to get his head stitched up after it was bleeding too much amounts of blood.]

"So!?" Hes just get angrier and angrier..

[Please. He could go into a coma if he loses anymore blood. Try not to hurt him?]

I hear a frustrated sigh then he calms down a bit. Shinra is surprised by the response that Shizuo gave. Which was a "Fine..". Then Shizuo starts with "But what I wanna know is," Shinra turns his attention to him.

"Why is the Flea...Drunk?" He points at Izaya. Shinra sighs a tiny bit and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He's not drunk, Shizuo." Shizuo turns to a chair and sits on it. "Then what it he?"

"Hes drugged." Shinra says simply.

"Well..Why the hell is that?" Shizuo getting a little annoyed. Shinra turns his head to face the slightly annoyed blond man. Shinra sighs, "Apparently, He hit his head in the shower..". Shizuo looked towards an Izaya, Twirling his arms around like an idiot.

"Hmpf..Dumb Flea..." Shizuo took off his shades, folded them then tucked them away in his vest.

"Oh Shizuo~" Shinra said in a sing-songy voice. "What now?" The Ex bartender sighed out.

"I need you," Shinra hooked an arm over Shizuo's shoulder. "To take him home."

~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~

(~Shizuo P.O.V.~)

Hmpf.. Stupid Shinra, And him making me take the Flea to my house.

MY HOUSE. MYYYY HOUSEEE! MY PROPERTY! FAHH!

Sigh...

Here I am, Walking late at night with a drugged off his ass Izaya slung over my damn shoulder, Drooling all over the place. Keep your damn mouth shut..

"Shhhiizzuu-Chhhaaamm~" The Douche has awoken. With my free hand I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "What. Do. You. Want..." I said mildly angry. I noticed he messed up the pronunciation in 'Shizu-Chan' with 'Shizu-Cham'

A God awful nickname to give me. Hell, I didn't even want it! He gave it to me to piss me off.

"Where arrrr we gonan?" Damn.. I wonder what Shinra gave him to make him so...Loopy..

I sighed then answered with "My place."

"WHAAAA?!" He whined, "You don't have a place!" He crossed his arms in mild anger, And his arms so happened to be slunged over my shoulders and now they're around my neck from his 'Arm crossing'

And to me... This feels like a hug. A..A hug.. From the damned Louse... I blush mildly hard and make a comeback, "W-what? Do you think I live in a cardboard box?!" I say flustered. I could tell the Louse had a goofy grin due to the drugs.

"Maybe. If its monster sized." He started laughing, Even drugged and dumb sounding, He still had the damn mad man laugh. And it was annoying.

I snapped, My short anger fuse has burned. I, With out thinking, Threw Izaya on the ground.

"You know what, Flea?!" I shouted, turning around to look at the injured raven. "You! Can walk home on your own! AND MAKE SURE ITS YOUR HOME!"

I start to walk off, angered.

"Shi-Shizu-Chan.." I glance behind and I-..

I turn around fully look at him.

Sad face with a couple of tears trailing down his cheek, His arm out stretched towards me. His other arm supporting his upper body from collapsing to the cold hard ground. Fresh scratches and bruises from the impact of being thrown down.

"Shizu-Chan..."

"Izaya.."

I went back to him.. To his side.

I'm Laying down on the couch.. Thinking about what happened earlier

"_Shi-Shizu-Chan.."_

"_Izaya."_

_I went back to him. To his side._

"_Izaya. Are..you alright?" I faintly touch his shoulder, He shivers."Come on. We're going to my apartment.."_

"_O-okay." He says, All most hesitantly. I give him my hand to help him get up. He grabs on to my hand, Knee's wobbling while trying to get up. "Let me help.." I pick him up, Cradling him in my arms, Recent hate and anger melting away._

_/At Shizuo's House/ _

_I placed fresh sheets and blankets on my bed, So Izaya could sleep there. For the night._

_I gently took Izaya to my bed and sorta tucked him in like a mother would sorta do.. Excluding the kissing and saying "Good night, Sweetie."_

_But I did say something before leaving him to drift to sleep._

"_I'm sorry..," I started closing the door "Izaya.." Then.. The door was shut and I headed to the couch with a blanket and pillow under my arms. I had my sleeping clothes on and I changed in the bathroom._

_Shinra gave Izaya a spare outfit for the next day, since his original with covered with traces of blood._

_And I let Izaya barrow a old shirt that was too small for me, But the right size for the lithe raven._

_So here I am now._

_I'm Laying on the couch._

…_._

_Praying he wasn't hurt too bad._

**A/N: OH YEAH~ Yay for late updates /Gets pelted with bricks/ AHHHGG I'M SOORRRYY!**

**DEPRESSION HIT ME LIKE A TRUCK THAT HIT SHIZUO MANY TIMES!.**

**I'LL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~R**


	4. Leave No Trace Behind

**~~Possibly Falling For The Flea~~**

**Chapter 4: Leave No Trace Behind.**

**Description:Izaya has been slightly depressed since the cat and mouse chases weren't so fun the possible help from the ex-bartender,do you think Izaya and Shizuo's hate relationship end and turn into...Love?**

**Warnings:Cursing, violence, shonen-ai, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR!**

**A/N: OMG OMG SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY OLD COMPUTER CRASHED AND LAST CHAP, GONE. I NOW HAVE TO RE-WRITE THAT SHIT.. AND I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT THE HELL I WROTE. PLEASE ENJOY THIS SHITY CHAPTER. AND I'M NOT GIVING UP My Mikado for ADOPTION..MY STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING!? /Emo Corner/**

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~**

~PREVIOUSLY~

_"I need you," Shinra hooked an arm over Shizuo's shoulder. "To take him home." _

_._

_"Shi-Shizu-Chan.." _

_._

_"__Izaya. Are..you alright?"_

_._

___I'm Laying on the couch._

…_._

_Praying he wasn't hurt too bad._

_~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ _

_(~Izaya P.O.V~)_

_What..What the hell was that earlier? I completely let my guard down in front in that..That..That Idiot!But..I can't help but feel..Very weird.. The moment after he started to walk away then looked into my eyes, I felt..Bubbly inside? Tch! As if. Gods don't get attracted to their humans nor monsters._

_I wear masks to hide my emotions, Even a protozoan like Shizu-Chan knows that. But, Once his Honey colored eyes looked into somewhat pained my Red colored orbs, I was teary-eyed mess laying on the ground like some bully pushed me, Took my candy and then made me cry. _

_Tch..Can't have that happening again, I'll seem like a human. I'm a God. Never forget that._

_**Sigh..**_

_Looks like I have to leave before sunrise. Can't stand it here! It smells like Cigarettes. Ew._

_Well, Its been fun, Idiot. I'll be gone in the morning._

I stood up, Avoiding the pain as I move across the small room. I proceed to open the window.

See you later.

_~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ _

_(~Shizuo P.O.V~)_

_Ugh.. Damn couch..Thanks for making my neck hate you. I also hate you too. I get up stretching. Might as well be nice enough to cook breakfast for the Flea. Sigh..Sounds like I'm going soft on the prick.. Well I'm NOT. Its just..Ugh._

_My mother always said how to treat a house guest. AND she also said if I'm EVER rude to any guests..E-Even the Flea..She'd kick my ass. She even TOLD me she WOULD. Seriously._

_I walk to my kitchen, Pulling out the necessary ingredients for a quick but decent breakfast. I open the cabinet to reveal a frying pan. Just some Eggs and Bacon, Nothing really special. Basic breakfast, I heard its popular with Americans.._

_I finish within minutes. I fix my plate and set it on the small sized dining table. I go to fix a plate for Izaya, But then I realize he may not be hungry yet. So, I walk to my bedroom knocking on the door a couple of times. No response..._

_"Izaya? Are you still asleep?" I'm surprised I called him by his first name calmly. "Flea, Its time to get up and have some damn food." I finally open the door, Tired of waiting for a response. I'm temporarily blinded by sunlight._

_Damn, I guess the flea likes the sun-The sentence I started in my head couldn't be finished, I was very shocked by the scene in front of me. The window was open, Bed empty, And no Izaya in sight..._

_Shit!_

_Where the hell did he go?! He-He couldn't have jumped out the window..Could he? Ugh, Who am I kidding? He's like a master at that Parkour shit._

___**Ring Ring~ Ring Ring~**_

_Daaaaaaaaaawww fuck. What now? I walk over to my phone, Which is ringing VERY LOUD. "Hello?" I answer trying to stay calm even though I'm in a SHIT load of PANIC. ____"Hello, Shizuo~!" __Shinra. Goddamned happy freak._

_I let out a stressful sigh on the phone, "Hi Shinra." Why the hell is he calling now. ____"Woah, Whats with sudden mood change? First sounding calm and now sighing? Remember you have a guest at your home! You should sound more happy~!"_

_"Tch, It's the flea. How the hell can you be happy with that?" I hear a small laugh on the other line.____ "Hah! Be nice! Just imagine, If you were friends with Izaya, No more damage in Ikebukuro~! Well,except for- Aw forget it."_

_"So Shinra, Why are you calling?" I bet its a stupid reason. ____"Hows Izaya? You didn't kill him in his sleep did you? DID YOU?! DEAR GOD! CEEELLLTTTTYYYY! WE NEED TO REVIVE A DEAD IZA-"_

_"SHINRA!" I shout at him to stop his stupid rambling about a dead Izaya. ____"Y-Yes?" __I let out like..The hundredth sigh today. "Izaya is fine. He isn't dead." I'm lying. I don't know if he's fine. What if he's dead..?_

_"__Oh thank God!" __My eyebrow twitches, There's only so much of Shinra's bullshit I can take. "Trust me, Shinra. He's here safe-Err well. He's here in my apartment." Please stop asking things, Shinra. ____"Oh,well that's good! Could I talk to him?"_

_Uhh..Well, Shit._

_"You know what? Sure- Oh wait. That's my boss calling." I could tell Shinra was confused now.____ "What? I don't hear any ringin-" __I immediately cut him off, "Well bye!" I end the call. Phew.. What the hell am I gonna do now?_

_Well. I can go look for the flea.. Tch, As if.. But I guess I'll try. I grab my keys, Put on my shoes and head out the door._

_~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ _

_(~Izaya's P.O.V~)_

_Shit. Shit. Shit! Gah! I easily avoiding tripping over that trash can. Oh? You're confused? Well let me tell you what happened, First I was high off medicine, Then the brute took me home with him- DON'T YOU DARE GET THE WRONG IDEA!...__**Sigh...**_

_He threw me on the ground which was painful as hell. Damn brute. Here I am running towards Shinjuku, I think I came up with a plan on what I'm going to do next. Pack my shit, Get the hell out of Tokyo, Never see that protozoan again._

_~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ _

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER. AIN'T IT A BITCH? Thanks for reading~_

_I SWEAR, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER._


	5. I Can't Stand You Anymore

**~~Possibly Falling For The Flea~~**

**Chapter 5: I Can't Stand You Anymore.**

**Description:Izaya has been slightly depressed since the cat and mouse chases weren't so fun anymore. By the possible help from the ex-bartender,do you think Izaya and Shizuo's hate relationship end and turn into...Love?**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, shonen-ai, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR! **

**A/N: Hi~ WAZZUP? Bleh here's another chapter of crap.**

**Disclaimer: RYOHGO. HE OWNS THIS. NOT THIS STORY, BUT THE SERIES.**

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ **

**(~Izaya P.O.V~)**

**Sigh**, I've made up my mind. I'm leaving Tokyo. Hopefully I can make a deal with Shiki. You know, to still keep my job as an Informant. I started to pack my bags a little while ago. I'll still watch my humans of course~.

I hear the front door open, giving me a sign that my secretary Namie is here. **Sigh**, do I really have to deal with her bitter bitchy-ness? I don't care today. I'm sending her home. I walk down the stairs to the living room, seeing my secretary putting down her handbag on the table by the door.

"Hey, Orihara." That made me cringe. I hate it when she calls me by my last name. I let out a loud sigh, "Hi Namie-san." She seems to be ignoring me now. She walks over to some paperwork, sorting and looking through it.

"Namie." I state, sounding frankly downright annoyed and trying to get her attention. She turned her head, giving me a look that says 'I'm listening.'. "I'm moving." That's all I say, turning around, my arms crossed, walking away.

"H-hey!" She stops me from walking, turning me around to face her. "Where the hell are you moving? What about my paycheck!" Sigh...Her and her paychecks.. "Don't worry Namie-chan~" I hear a annoyed sound from her.

"You'll still get your regular paychecks~" A scowl that was on her face disappeared. "Fine. But you better mean it." She went back to her work and I went upstairs. I open the door to my room, and starts to resume my packing.

Hmm? I could have sworn I heard Shizu-chans voice..Wait..

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ **

**(~Namie's P.O.V.~)**

I watch my boss head up the stair to his bedroom, then after he goes into his room I get to some paperwork. Why is Izaya moving in the first place? I may not be the bastards biggest fan but..Why is leaving Shinjuku for no reason?

Well, there has to be a reason. I don't know how or why he could leave his 'Precious' humans..It's a little bit strange but, I'll leave that thought alone..For now. I start going through paperwork and sorting it out.

After a couple of minutes of sorting and stacking paper work on desks I hear a knock at the door. _'Who could that be..?' _I walk towards the front door and look through the peep hole..Could...My eyes be deceiving me?

I open the door to more shock, I never thought he would come to Izaya's house! Standing right in front of me is, Heiwajima Shizuo. I have a feeling my eyes are the size of plates, I'm assuming because of the look he's giving me.

"Is the flea here?" He said in his deep voice. '_Why did he come all the way here for Izaya? To kill him? Now?...But what about my paycheck..'_

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ **

**(~Shizuo P.O.V.~)**

I CAN'T believe that the flea would run awa- Okay, I'm lying. I knew the flea would pull something like this. ***Sigh*** Here I am.. Outside the flea's door, in front of some lady. I don't know who the hell she is, but I need to know where the flea is.

"So, is he here or not?" My voice startles her a bit, but then she answers me. "Yes. Come inside, I guess..." She moves a bit away from the door to let me in. I walk in and- Holy shit this place is huge.. Granted, I should have known..

He was practically a millionaire..But da- No! Now isn't the time to be looking at the flea's crap in his home.. I started heading up the stairs, where I assume the flea's bedroom is. "A-ah, wait!" I hear that..lady person call me.

Of course I ignore her, I've got important shit to do! After of opening a couple of doors, finding nothing I saw that I had two doors left to look through, the one on the left is that bathroom because I can hazily see a bathtub.

I choose the door on the right, turning the knob to finally realize it's locked. Damn flea...So what do I do now? Kick the door down. Just as simple as that. He kicked open the door, making that lady gasp. He looked around the room.

"Iiiizzaaaayyyyaaaa..." I called out the raven's name, sounding calm when I said it..That's a first.."I know you're in here, so come out already!" I took a second glance around the rather big bedroom, noticing the closet.

'Why haven't I searched in there?' I thought, finally taking a couple of steps towards the closet, and reach my hand out to grab the knob to open the door. I opened it to see...No sign of the Raven what so ever.

"What the hell?!" I say outraged, looking around, pushing things aside. 'Where the fuck could he be?'

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ **

**(~Izaya P.O.V~)**

Shit, shit, shit!

My legs are going to give out soon, but who gives a damn?! I need to get the hell out of here! Earlier I said I would pack my things, but forget it! As long as I got my phone, my wallet, and my wits, I can just leave everything behind.

I see the street with an alleyway to easily get through half the city and make it to the train station a lot quicker. I run faster, avoiding the growing pain in my joints, I'm so close!

That is...Until I heard-

"IZAYAAAAAAA!"

I turn my head around quickly, seeing the blond chase me.

_No..No no no no._

_Go away you protozoan bastard! _

I pick up the pace a bit, but that doesn't matter, this damn brute is hot on my tail, I'm not sure if he's even breaking a sweat. I start panting, what the hell is wrong with me? We usually do this a lot. It's not like I'm scared or anythi-

…..Am I scared?

I'm running away from here, does this count as running away from my fears- Where the hell am I going with this? If I was running away from a.. 'Fear' it couldn't be the brute could it? That's just stupid-

"_**You're so stupid!" An outraged girl yelled out, stomping on a bento she made herself. "You're afraid of revealing your feelings, Izaya! You'll never find love with the way you are, you dickhead!"**_

_**And then she ran off, chestnut colored curls bouncing as she ran away, tears trailing down her cheeks is what the raven saw before she turned away and ran.**_

Why...? Do I remember that now, of all times?...

I snap out of that thought, train station ahead of me, shit, why aren't I walking any faster?! Suddenly, a stop sign was planted in the concrete in front of me, stopping me momentarily. Before I can take a single step, a hand pulled on my arm.

"Ugh! Let me go, Protozoan!" I struggle from pulling my arm away from his strong grip. "Wait just a damn minute flea! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The fake blond argued with me.

"Let me go!" I kept pulling away, but he pulled me back. I pulled out my knife, I need to get out of here.. I slashed his arm, opening his sleeve, big blood drops falling to the ground. He let go of me and held his arm, stopping the blood.

"You don't understand!" I started, I drew even more attention, a small crowd around us, I could care less though. "I'm tired of you, Shizuo!" I started waving my knife around while talking. "I don''t want to see you anymore!"

Shizuo had his eyes locked on me as he listened, "I can't take this anymore!...I'm leaving...You should be happy now, right? You do after all hate me." I let out a bitter laugh before continuing, "And I hate you as well."

I put my knife away, "You don't know how much joy I'll have when you finally die. I'll be beaming with joy." I started walking away, the crowd grew into a large one, as I walked closer to them, they stood aside, making a path for me to leave.

I walked into the train station, and got on a train to Ikebukuro. While sitting in one of the seats, I bought a plane ticket on my phone. After that was done, I leaned back in my seat, waiting for the ride to be over with already...

**~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ ~Shizaya/Shizaya~ **

**A/N: *Walks out wearing a Juggernaut suit from MW3* Ehehe..Uhm...Hiiii~ dON'T SHOOT IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATEDDDDD ; A ;**

**Note: To prevent confusion or idk, why Izaya is running away, is because he doesn't want to admit he's possibly in love, or better yet, has a crush. Now, I've read a part of some chapters- *Throws up* dEAR FLUCK SHIZUO WAS OOC, SAYING THOSE THIGNJSDGBHD mmmf!**

**I'm going to explain how he realizes he was ooc and- yeah bye beep**

**I'm trying to update more frequently, since I'm on here a lot...It's tumblr's fault I don't update quick. *Points at Tumblr***

…**..Bye, I'mma get on to chapter 6.**

**~R**


End file.
